Hogwarts
Hogwarts is a minor character in the online comic series Jimmy NO. Background Hogwarts was born under the name Veleena Murtress. Veleena became an actress and got cast as the role of Selena in the soap opera Days of our Idiots. Veleena supposedly lost her sanity while filming and after the cancellation of the show, she became homeless, refusing to beleieve her five minutes of fame were up. At some point she started calling herself Hogwarts and began living in a cave in Central Park. Hogwarts was officially introduced in "No Rich Hobos" where she attacked Jimmy and took him back to her cave. She later befriends Jimmy and he takes her back to his apartment where Terry identifies her as Veleena Murtress, an actress from her favorite soap opera "Days of our Idiots". Elliot found Hogwarts discomforting and ordered Jimmy to get rid of her, although Terry defends her and all the roommates get into a fight which allows Hogwarts to make her exit. Hogwarts made a cameo appearance in "No Parental Guidance". Hogwarts makes another short cameo in "No Wild Parties". It should be noted that in this and her previous cameo she appears with a dead squirrel. In season 3, Hogwarts returns in "No Big Reveals" where she kidnaps Tyrone. She keeps him under a bag the entire time and never lets him see her. It is unknown whether Tyrone actually knows that Hogwarts is the one who kidnapped him. Hogwarts is also featured in "No Baby Showers" where she is a guest at Glidia's surprise baby shower. In this episode she is once again seen with her dead squirrel and at the end of the episode, she begins eating it. Hogwarts returns in the season 4 episode "No Place To Stay" where she offers her cave as a home to the now homeless roommates. While the gang lives with her she attempts to feed them dead squirrels and even reads tarot cards for Terry which reveal she will be killed (violently) by a cat. The reader is also shown that Hogwarts predicts Terry's marriage. She briefly appears in "No Stealing Stuff" when she explains to Terry how to skin squirrels. Appearance Hogwarts retains one outfit in all her appearances. Her outfit consists of a large fur coat, a furry cobra, a long skirt and red shoes. Hogwarts also wears pink tinted sunglasses. Hogwarts is usually portrayed as dirty and her hair is slightly styliazed, but messy as well. Personality and character traits Hogwarts is quite possibly criminally insane. While she was under the name Veleena Murtress, she went insane and Hogwarts is most likely the outcome of that insanity. Hogwarts speech is very mixed. She refers to others by anything but their names and possibly hallucinates often. This may explain her moments where she is talking to herself, although this could also be some other ability as she breaks the fourth wall at one point. After kidnapping Tyrone, Hogwarts admits to sometime feeling lonely which may be why she kidnapped Tyrone and Jimmy. Although she is homeless, Hogwarts retains her higher class attitude as evidenced by bossy nature towards others. Apparently, Hogwarts's diet consists mainly of squirrels that she cathces in the park. SHe is also revealed to be able to read tarot cards. Relationships Jimmy Jew Hogwarts first met Jimmy at the park where she lives. She spotted Jimmy running and hit him with a frying pan to incapacitate him. She then took Jimmy to her cave and they eventually developed a very odd friendship. Jimmy took Hogwarts back to his home and called her his friend. When Terry and Elliot began fighting over whether Hogwarts should leave it is shown that Jimmy joined in the fight although his standing on the argument was never revealed. Hogwarts calls Jimmy "Mocha Bitch". Terry Blunder When Terry first met Hogwarts she instantly recognized her as Veleena Murtress, an actress who portrays a character in her favorite soap opera, although the show had already been cancelled for some time. Terry admitted that she was her biggest fan, but this did not seem to please Hogwarts and she ordered Jimmy to take Terry's genitals and serve them to her. Hogwarts refers to Terry as a male. Tyrone Black Hogwarts' first shown encounter with Tyrone was when she kidnapped him in "No Big Reveals". She admits that she had no reasoning to do so, although hints at some nonsense reasons at one point. Hogwarts keeps Tyrone for at least the day. It is never revealed when or whether she let him go or he escaped. It is also never shown whether Tyrone realized Hogwarts was kidnapper or if he is even aware of who Hogwarts is. Trivia *Hogwarts's real name is Veleena Murtress, as revealed by Terry in "No Rich Hobos" *The soap opera (Days of our Idiots) is based on the comic of the same name that preceded Jimmy NO in Isaac's collection of comics. **The character that Veleena Murtress plays is based off the character Selena from that comic. **Hogwarts refers to Elliot as Ceesha this is a reference to Isaac who portrays both Ceesha and Elliot in their respective comics. *Hogwarts can read tarot cards like her real influence, Selena.